devofandomcom-20200214-history
Beautiful World
Song Name: Beautiful World Artist: DEVO Appears On: New Traditionalists, E-Z Listening Disc, Greatest Hits, Hot Potatoes, The Adventures of the Smart Patrol Soundtrack, Recombo DNA, Pioneers Who Got Scalped: The Anthology, Live in Central Park, this is the DEVO box, Live at the Observatory, Santa Ana, CA, Live 1981 Seattle (2013 release), and Social Fools: The Virgin Singles 1978-1982 Run Time: 3:33 (Album Version) Year Released: 1981 Years Performed: 1981-1982, 1988, 1990, 1996, 1999, 2000-2001, 2004-2005, *(2006) 2007 to 2014 Writing Credits: Mark Mothersbaugh/Gerald V. Casale Sung By: Gerald V. Casale Alternate Versions: Booji's Beautiful World, TechnoDEVO Version, Devo 2.0 Version, Jihad Jerry's Beautiful World Demo Versions: Beautiful World (Demo) Song Connections: 'Trivia / Info:' * The song's vocals were performed in a style to emulate Stan Ridgway of Wall of Voodoo. * Beautiful World was re-recorded for an television commercial for Target. * En Español, "It's a beautiful world" is "Es un mundo hermoso".''YouTube. "devo - beautiful world (subtitulado al español)" uploaded by Guillermo Soto. '''Onstage Trivia:' * Live versions often include the riff from the original version of Satisfaction. * Typically sung live by Booji Boy. (See "Booji's Beautiful World.") * In concert, G.V.C. may start the song but he lets Booji Boy finish it. Booji speaks his mind at the end of the song. * *In 2006, Jihad Jerry performed Beautiful World in concert. Lyrics: :It's a beautiful world we live in :A sweet romantic place :Beautiful people everywhere :The way they show they care :Makes me want to say :It's a beautiful world :It's a beautiful world :It's a beautiful world :For you, for you, for you :It's a wonderful time to be here :It's nice to be alive :Wonderful people everywhere :The way they comb their hair :Makes me want to say :It's a wonderful place :It's a wonderful place :It's a wonderful place :For you, for you, for you :Hey — tell me what I say :(guitar solo) :Boy 'n' girl with the new clothes on :You can shake it to me all night long :Hey, hey :(guitar solo) :It's a beautiful world we live in :A sweet romantic place :Beautiful people everywhere :The way they show they care :Makes me want to say :It's a beautiful world :It's a beautiful world :It's a beautiful world :For you, for you, for you :It's not for me :It's a beautiful world ::For you :It's a beautiful world ::For you :It's a beautiful world ::For YOU :It's a beautiful world ::Not ME :It's a beautiful world, it's a beautiful world :It's a beautiful world, it's a beautiful world :It's a beautiful, beautiful world :It's a beautiful, beautiful world :It's a beautiful, beautiful world 'Video:' : Appears on We're All DEVO, The Complete Truth About De-Evolution *Directed by Gerald Casale, this video notably uses dissonant imagery created by the cross-cutting of archival footage, enhancing the song's impact. YouTube Live Video: : "Beautiful World" appears on Live at the Observatory, Santa Ana, CA YouTube References External Links: : "Beautiful World" (releases) MusicBrainz : "Beautiful World" (overview) AllMusic : "Beautiful World by Devo" Songfacts